everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission
Mission is an ongoing fanfiction by Clawdeen Ghoul, it was first published on 26/04/14, and is set too end 26/08/14. By then another book, the sequel will be out. Story Prologue: A Dream: 'The air chilled me. I ran along the cobbled path. I ran further and further away from the school, the school got smaller, looking back, I realised, I couldn't go back. I have finally done it, I have finally escaped the school. I walked backwards, not looking behind me and BOOM, I was out cold, a rock, I tripped over a rock, hit my head and I was unconsious. I needed help, I couldn't walk or feel my legs, but I knew I couldn't go back there, I have tried too many times to escape, I guess Headmaster Milton is a good finder, but I have finally found a hiding place, on top of a cliff. As long as I stay there and keep out of sight, I will be ok, I decided to hide out in the woods until it went dark, it would give me a fine chance of not being caught. I am good at stealing and stuff, but when it comes to hiding, I am terrible. This was my last chance , if I got caught, I would never see the daylight again! I suppose that would be fine because no one would bother me, I hate it so much, but I thought, no, I need to do it now, now or never. It was dark.The cliff was very hard to climb. Rocks kept breaking, I fell off once and scrapped my knee several times but I didn't give up, I finally got to the top, I don't how the heck I was going to get down, I looked into the cave, I saw 15 people. 'Abigail, Welcome to the club!' a soft voice said, 'The Runaway Club.' Chapter 1: A Talk To Remember: Cerise walked down the hall, holding something close in her hand, a picture with herself and a boy, Daring, Daring Charming, her boyfriend. It was a mad mourning for Ever After High. Lizzie and Kitty were trying to find Madeline Hatter. She was with Raven Queen. 'I can't believe you didn't take the pleach.' Apple White said to a somewhat annoyed Raven. Abigail Thief and Isabella Rose walked down the hallway, as they met Raven and Maddie and Cedar, 'Hey Guys, are you coming tonight?' Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinnochio asked Isabella, then they all started talking about this 'secret place' Abigail was really confused, what were they saying? Why didn't they tell her? Abigail was confused and was really mad and stormed off, as the girls watched her, they felt guilty. 'She needs to know.' said a calm voice, 'No not yet.' Raven said. Abigail went to her dorm, sat down on her bed and cried. 'They always leave me out!' Abigail cried to herself. She stood up with red eyes from rubbing her eyes to long, she picked up a book from her mother who left her. She threw it against the wall, it left a dent, she threw a picture of her mother against the wall, it smashed. She cried all day and locked the door, even Narcissia couldn't get in her dorm. Isabella knocked, 'Abigail, I am sorry. I know we didn't tell you but it is for the best.' Abi unlocked the door and hugged Isabella, not many people hugged Isabella so she didn't know what to do, but then she put her arms around Abigail and hugged her back. 'What will happen if you tell me?' Abigail said worryingly, 'You will be killed.' Isabella said with a sign. Abigail was shocked and cried more. 'Hey guys, do any of you remember Bunny White?' said Raven 'Yeah, why?' replied Cedar 'Apparently she is coming back!' 'Oh great' replied Cedar 'Wow... yay' Maddie said But what no one knew was another old flame was ready to return as well. Chapter 2: Dare to Daring 'Daring!' said a girl whilst she was trying to catch her breath. 'Yeah, Apple' said the handsome boy. 'Why are you dating Cerise? You are ruining your destiney!'. 'Who told you?' asked Daring, 'Blondie' replied the sweet girl. 'Apple, stop trying to change everyone's destiney! I don't even know you anymore!' 'She knows!' Daring said to a very confused Cerise 'What? Who?', 'Apple knows about us' Daring said calmly, 'WHAT! What did she say!?' Cerise cried as she hugged her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on the cheek. 'We will get through this together' Daring calmly said, 'At least she doesn't know about the..... you know!' Cerise stumbled and sat on her bed. Daring came up to her and said 'Let's just have OUR night.' Natalie and Rickie came to the Ever After Woods. 'I love you' Natalie said, the two girls have been together for three years, 'I want to give you my father's necklace' Rickie handed Natalie the golden necklace, Natalie kisses her. Elora and Nina were in Nina and Natalie's dorm 'I hate her' Nina kept saying 'Well she's coming and don't worry she is just jelous' Elora replied 'but she is so annoying!' Nina kept talking, Elora just kissed her, Nina was shocked 'Now, shut up' Elora demanded, Nina was left in shock, that was her first kiss, she didn't want to be in love with Elora, just friends. 'Ready?' Cerise said, 'Yes' Daring replied, but Daring started to mutter, 'Shh, Dare, we have to stay calm' Cerise started to get changed. 'Don't look' Daring shut his eyes. Cerise got in her dress and Daring opened her door and they walked out, to a night they would definitly remember, literally! Chapter 3: A Night-mare to Remember 'What would you like to eat?' A waitress asked, 'I will have the pizza' Cerise replied, 'Same' Draing said after. Daring was worried, he knew something was gonna ruin his night with his princess. 'You look really beautiful tonight' said Daring, he slipped his hand on the table, 'You look handsome' Cerise replied, whilst she put her hand in his hand. This was there night, everything was going right, nothing went wrong, it was only them, no one else, no one to annoy them, no one to destroy their night, but someone had to tell them something important 'Apple, Briar and Blondie know' shouted Ashlynn, 'About... the...?' Cerise asked, Ashlynn nodded, 'What the heck is with that Apple chick? Nosing in everyone's buisiness' Cerise stormed into Apple's dorm and slapped her, she punched her in the face and kneed her. 'STAY OUT OF EVERYONE'S FRICKIN' BUISSINESS!' Cerise shouted, she stormed out and tripped Blondie up and she fell face first. 'YOU TOO RANDOM BLONDE CHICK!' Cerise shouted. Blondie looked confused, 'RUIN MY NIGHT WITH DARING' Cerise kept shouting. 'I am sorry!' Blondie said, 'I just find juicy gossip and write it on my mirrorcast' 'Then stop, some things are secrets for a reason' Cerise shouted 'Just shut up and leave me and my personal life alone!' 'Tantrum!' Apple laughed, Cerise went back to Apple's dorm and threw her to the ground, Apple was laying flat, 'I SAID SHUT UP!' as she went out of the dorm, Blondie stumbled to get up, when she got up, Cerise came passed and pushed her over again, 'I don't need a stupid girl to tell all of my secrets' Cerise shouted as she ran off. 'Cerise should I get the others, to meet us?' asked Ashlynn Ella, 'Yes but do it secretly' replied Cerise. Ashlynn went from dorm to dorm picking certain people ot until, they all met up in the Rebel Lounge. Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Clawdeen Ghoul's Fanfiction